This invention relates generally to turbine engines and, more particularly to fuel nozzles and methods of assembling the same.
Turbine engines typically include a plurality of fuel nozzles for supplying fuel to the engine. Improving the life cycle of fuel nozzles installed within the turbine engine may extend the longevity of the turbine engine. Known fuel nozzles include a delivery system and a support system. Known fuel nozzles are generally expensive to fabricate and/or repair because known fuel nozzle designs include a complex assembly of more than thirty components. The delivery system delivers fuel to the turbine engine and is supported, and is shielded within the turbine engine, by the support system. More specifically, known support systems surround the delivery system, and as such are subjected to higher temperatures and have higher operating temperatures than delivery systems which are cooled by fluid flowing through the fuel nozzle.
Over time, continued exposure to high temperatures during turbine engine operations may induce thermal stresses to the fuel nozzles which may damage the fuel nozzle and/or adversely effect the operation of the fuel nozzle. For example, thermal stresses may cause fuel flow reductions and/or lead to excessive fuel maldistribution within the turbine engine. Furthermore, over time, continued operation with damaged fuel nozzles may result in decreased turbine efficiency, turbine component distress, and/or reduced engine exhaust gas temperature margin.